Dear Lyra Silvertongue
by konohafled
Summary: Mrs. Coulter bukan cuma lihai, cantik dan berkuasa. Wanita sesibuk dia, masihkah sempat menunjukkan cinta pada putri semata wayangnya? Ditulis sebelum baca buku ke-2 dan ke-3...jadi maaph kalo ada yg salah. tolong direvisi kalo ada yg gak sesuai dgn ceri


**Disclaimer**: semua punya **Phillip Pullman**

A/N:

Fanfic ini ini ditulis setelah saya baca Golden Compass, dan saya blom baca The Subtle Knife dan Amber Spyglass. Ide ini muncul setelah baca ending The Golden Compass

* * *

_**konohafled **_presents:

a **His Dark Materials** fanfiction

.

**DEAR LYRA SILVERTONGUE**

**.  
**

**Lyra, **

Sudah lama aku menanti saat ini. Aku selalu membayangkan semanis apa wajahmu. Mereka tidak pernah mengirim fotomu padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Ternyata kau secantik yang aku bayangkan. Aku melihat mata ayahmu di kedua mata birumu yang haus petualangan. Aku melihat lekuk bibirku di mulut mungilmu yang mengalirkan penasaranmu yang tak berbatas. Kau memang anak yang sempurna, Lyra.

Dan kau memilihku. Kau tentu tidak tahu betapa bahagia aku mendengarnya. Kau akan menemani aku menjelajah alam liar Utara. Kau dan aku akan menembus tebalnya kabut dan kejamnya es. Sayang, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk urusan politik yang kering ini. Tapi tak mengapa, kau suka berkelana kan? Aku tahu itu dari mata warisan ayahmu. Aku langsung mengenali binar-binarnya saat aku menggambarkan kejamnya alam Utara. Ah, rasanya aku perlu kacamata hitam karena silau melihat binar matamu itu.

Aku memang menjanjikan kita bekerja bersama. Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil, sayang. Aku tidak bisa menyeretmu ke dalam urusan yang pasti membosankan bagimu. Tidak, aku tidak berniat mengingkari janjiku padamu. Kau memang membantuku dalam pekerjaanku ini. Tanpa kau, perjalanan ini akan sama keringnya dengan yang sudah-sudah. Kau pasti tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu.

Tapi kau memilih kabur. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau pasti ingin petualangan yang sama dengan yang kualami. Ah, Lyra. Petualangan seperti yang kujalani pasti membosankan bagimu. Kadang aku sendiri capek dengan diplomasi dan rundingan panjang ini. Bosan berurusan dengan orang-orang berotak udang macam mereka. Tapi mereka punya kuasa yang bisa aku pakai. Aku punya tujuan yang lebih besar. Aku harus tahan menghadapi orang-orang yang keunggulan otaknya jauh di bawah kita.

Kita tidak seperti mereka. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu, kau pasti tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih unggul daripada mereka. Aku telah memilihkan benih yang baik, yang terbaik, buatmu. Aku tidak mau laki-laki biasa yang namanya terpaksa kusandang sampai sekarang mewariskan kerendahannya padamu. Aku hanya mau benih terbaik yang kau miliki sepanjang hidupmu. Aku hanya mau gen yang unggul mengalir dalam dirimu. Hanya gen milikku dan dia.

Kutukan terindah yang mengikutimu selama kau bernafas.

Aku tidak bisa mewariskan yang lain selain itu. Ayahmu juga tidak. Kami bukan orang miskin, tapi kami tidak mungkin mewariskan kekayaan kami padamu. Karena kami tidak bisa. Karena kau memilih pergi. Kau memilih menjadi musuhku. Dan entah apa yang kau rasakan pada ayahmu sekarang, karena kau juga memilih meninggalkan dia. Apakah kebersamaan kami terlalu menyakitkan buatmu?

Aku tidak menyalahkan keputusanmu untuk pergi dariku. Kau gadis cerdas. Kau punya pikiran sendiri. Tapi kau belum paham tujuan besar yang ingin kucapai. Kau pasti menganggapku sekedar wanita kejam atau perampas kebahagiaan anak-anak. Kau mungkin menganggapku pembunuh. Sekali lagi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena berpikiran seperti itu. Kau belum paham. Kelak, kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau akan mengerti.

Kau mungkin akan memutuskan untuk kembali padaku. Tapi mungkin kau akan tetap di seberangku, tetap menjadi musuh bagi perjuanganku. Tak mengapa. Selama kau memilih karena tahu kebenaran dari sisiku, aku akan bahagia. Aku bangga padamu, apapun keputusanmu nanti. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Lyra.

Aku memang telah meninggalkanmu sejak bayi. Kau bahkan mungkin belum tahu bahwa aku ibumu (tapi aku tidak yakin, karena kau selalu membawa-bawa alethiometer itu). Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sulit dimengerti, memang. Kau terbiasa melihat keluarga yang saling mencintai adalah yang selalu bersama-sama. Tapi kita bertiga tidak bisa begitu, sayangku. Tiga manusia dengan gen sempurna tidak bisa berkumpul begitu saja seperti lebah-lebah membangun sarang. Tiga manusia dengan gen sempurna yang selalu berkumpul adalah kesia-siaan bagi dunia yang luas ini.

Dan aku harus meninggalkanmu. Jangan benci aku karena itu. Bencilah aku karena hal lain yang layak kau benci dariku.

Kau pun memilih meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak membencimu karena itu.

Aku selalu mencintaimu. Ingatlah itu ketika tiba waktunya kita bertemu lagi, untuk berpelukan rindu atau untuk bertarung. Aku akan mencintaimu sebagai apa saja. Sebagai anak yang luar biasa, ataupun sebagai musuh yang layak kuhabisi.

Aku selalu mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Jangan minta buktinya padaku.

.


End file.
